


Oh, I've Been Injured

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: BTHB [Transformers Edition] [9]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Series: BTHB [Transformers Edition] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Oh, I've Been Injured

Dinobot’s venting was heavy as he watched the Megatron and the other Predacons run off. His feathers were fluffed up and in disarray from their latest fight. He turned his helm and spit out some energon that had started to conceal in his mouth. A disgusted exclamation had him smirking, the rat totally deserved it. He didn’t bother listening to Primal as the Maximal leader ordered everyone back to base.

What he _did_ bother with was the hovering of the cat he could sense. Dinobot turned his helm to stare Cheetor down. The cat just blinked those big optics of his and skittered carefully closer. Dinobot continued staring Cheetor down, but seeing as the cat wasn’t going to be moving any time soon just growled and started walking.

The walk was, slow. Dinobot felt like he was walking through sludge with every step. He couldn’t even bring himself to transform, _something_ kept sending warning signals every time he even thought about it. By now the other Maximals were far ahead of him, besides Cheetor. The feline had stayed hovering by his side, not even transforming himself and running around like he normally would have.

Unwanted concern was radiating off the cat, and Dinobot just wanted him to stop.

The earth made a dull thunk as he stabbed his sword into the ground, claws dug under the feathers and into the pseudo skin of his alt. Something was causing his side to _burn_. Hissing out a pained vent, Dinobot pulled his hand away and could only stare at the energon coating his hand.

“Dinobot?”

The raptor looked over, meeting wide and worried optics. Cheetor was still by him. Cheetor must have _known_ he was injured. The only answer he could give Cheetor was an energon stained grin as before his frame initiated shutdown.

“DINOBOT!”


End file.
